Generation Hex
by Heather Kurta
Summary: Ever since Anubis was taken down, humans and magic users are now able to travel between the worlds of Earth and Hex. Cascata moves to California from Venice with her dad. She begins to have strange dreams of her searching. Could this be not just a change in scenery, but a new beginning of an adventure. Sequel to The Witches of Hex.
1. Character Profiles

Name: Cascata Fantana  
Meaning: Waterfall Fountain  
Age: 13  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Favorite Animal: Bird  
Magic level: Sorceress  
Magic talent: Water and Ice  
Interests: Punk rock music, skateboarding, swimming.  
Dislikes: Reading, dogs, being proven wrong.  
Description: Cascata grew up in Venice, Italy. Her mother died from a mysterious illness both of them had when she was eight, only Cascata got better.  
Personality: Cascata is a very resourceful and confident girl who enjoys her simple pleasures. However, she can be emotionally unstable and because of what happened to her mother, and is also how she became superstitious.

Name: Axmit Sezin  
Meaning: Ashes Intuitive  
Age: 13  
Favorite Color: Black  
Favorite Animal: Snake  
Magic level: Warlock  
Magic talent: Potions  
Interests: Gothic literature, playing the cello, zombie movies.  
Dislikes: Change, sports, brightness.  
Description: Axmit moved to earth with his parents and little sister, Wickla. Because his family was living better in the human world, they stay ans opened a potion shop.  
Personality: Axmit is patience with others and deep thinker. He also has a great sense of humor and elegance. And he is protective of Wickla. But because he is non-emotional and serious, most people find him mysterious.

Name: Wickla Sezin  
Meaning: Spiritual Intuitive  
Age: 8  
Favorite Color: Orange  
Favorite Animal: Rabbit  
Magic level: Witch  
Magic talent: Magical sight  
Interests: Drawing, stuffed animals, the smell of flowers.  
Dislikes: Crowds, loud noises, being underestimated.  
Description: Wickla was born blind. All the healers couldn't do anything. So her family moved to earth to see if any human doctors can help her see. But in the end, nothing could give her normal sight.  
Personality: Wickla is sweet, just like any normal little girl. And she is creative as well. She is very sensitive and avoids any discomfort. Also, she has a distrusting for others and unsociable. This makes her very dependent on her older brother, Axmit.


	2. Chapter 1

Dark, emptiness. This area seems to hold no form of life. For there was no creature in sight, except one. A blue bird in flight. The bird shined as if it was made of glitter. It looked to be following something. In the distance, there was a small green light. This was it, what the bird was searching for. The bird starts flying towards the light and-

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The sleeping young teen sat up quickly as she was being awoken. After looking around in her alert, yet sleepy, state did she realize that it was morning and she was in her new room. She turned off the alarm that off going off on her iPhone. "Cascata! Are you awake?" Said a male voice beyond the walls of the room.

"Yeah, dad!" The girl, Cascata, replied with a yawn. "I'm up." She then rubs her bright red eyes out of sleepiness.

"Remember that you start school today. Get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"Okay!" Cascata walks over to a pile of packed boxes and bags. She opens a white trash bags that had 'Cascata's clothes' written on it with marker, and changes out of her light blue Romeo and Cinderella pajamas. She puts on her favorite outfit. A black t-shirt with teal flames on it, dark grey shorts with a brown belt, black stockings that are ripped at the knees, blue boots, a black spiked choker, and a black and neon blue satin souvenir jacket with spikes on the shoulders. She brushes her power blue hair and puts it in twin tails. Then she leaves her room and goes into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen is Mr. Fantana, Cascata's father, cooking sausage and soft boiled eggs. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a mauve sweater, jeans, brown shoes, and a waist watch. He had blond hair and it was clear that Cascata got her bright red eyes from him. "You sure that will be okay at your new school?" Mr. Fantana asked his daughter when he turned around and saw what she was wearing.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cascata replied back as she took a sit on the table and ate her breakfast. "There are no uniforms or dress code, and I like punk fashion."

"I know that you like it. But what about the other students?"

"I don't think anyone would care about the clothes I have on. And if they did, I wouldn't let they're opinion change anything. This is America, after all. I have the freedom to choose what my style is."

Mr. Fantana chuckled. "I know that, but I just can't help but worry. You have been…Rebellious ever sin-"

"I'm going to school now." Cascata says as she gets up from her chair, puts up her fuzzy bright blue backpack, and rushes out of the door. She walked to school with annoyed look on her face. _'Why won't he let that go?'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm fine! And what has happened did not change me. I'll prove to him that there is nothing to worry about me.'_

As Cascata enters her new middle school, she looks around to find a way to her locker. "Hello!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned around to see a girl that appeared to be a year older an herself. She had dirty blonde collarbone length hair and sunflower yellow eyes. She is wearing fern green square glasses an steel blue overall dress with buttons down the center over a long sleeve shirt. The shirt is silk white with pigeon grey strips on the sleeves. She also had on clowd grey flats and a boina hat.

"Geeze, you scared me half to death! Do you always sneak up to people like that?" Cascata yelled.

"Oh! I'm sorry for scaring you. That was not my intention."

"What do you want?"

"You're Cascata Fantana, right? The new student from Italy."

"Yeah..."

"I'm Mariele Bleier, the student council secretary. I've been asked to show you around the school."

Cascata's eyes narrowed giving the secretary a glare. "I don't need your help. I can find my way around here on my-"

"Glacies!" A random student yelled out as Cascata was talking, and the very second that was said was when a ray of ice came shooting out. It had missed Cascata and hit the row of lockers behind her.

"Missed me!" Another student yelled, most likely the friend of the first student.

"Hey!" Mariele said to the two students. "The student handlebook clearly states that the use of magic is prohibited unless A) at a magic class that is in session and is permitted by the teacher of the class, or B) it is a state of an emergency. And as I can see neither is happening right now. So you better get to class before I get your headmistress." Without even letting one moment pass, the two students were out of sight. "Sorry about that. We always have trouble makers like that come by once in awhile." Cascata did not respond. Her eyes were widen from shock and surprised, and her mouth was gaping. She had no idea what just happened or how to react to it. "Are you alright?" Mariele asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"What...was...that?" Cascata asked, still trying to recollect from what just happened.

"Oh, those wa just some of the magic students messing around."

"Magic students?" Cascata had regained her composure and now has a expression of confusion, with a bit of curiosity.

"Yeah, they're magic users that are also students here."

"Wait, do you mean that they're from that magical world?"

"That's right. So you know about Hex?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yep."

"I see... I don't really know much about it. All I do know is what was mentioned on the news when I was a kid."

"I can explain it all to you as I show you where your locker. You want me to do that?"

"Sure." The two middle schoolers that start walking down the school halls with Mariele leading the way.

"Okay, so I should probably start from the beginning." Mariele states before clearing her throat so she can start giving her exclamation to Cascata. "Many years ago, the magicial people were being mistreated. There was even one king that would kill them for their power. So they created their our world to live in. They called it Hex. But because the king still lived they never returned. Until six years ago, two girls came and defeated him."

"And let me guess. Because mister bad guy was gone, it was okay for them to come back here."

"Yes. And since then they're been able to come here, and we're able to go there. We help each other with what we know."

"Well... that sounds like the perfect ending of a fairytale. But the real world can't always be hike that." Cascata said as she had her head down to see the ground she was walking on.

"Yeah, I know things can't always be unicorns and rainbows. But that doesn't mean we can't try to keep peace in, now, both worlds."

"That's true... I guess."

"Well anyway, enough about that." Mariele stopped where she was standing. "Here is locker #574! The locker you will be using this school year." She said as she tapped onto the spring green locker. "You can deocrate it however you like, but remember to keep it clean. We don't want any rats in the building."

"Got it."

"Now, before I go, there is something else that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"We will be a field trip in a few weeks to the history museum. They just received new artifacts from accient Egypt." Mariele handed Cascata a snall piece of paper. "Have a parent or guardian sign this premission spill with fifteen dollars if you want to go. You'll need to turn it in at the student council room."

"Is that all?"

"Yep! Hope you enjoy it here at Faraday Middle School." Mariele said as she walked down the hall, heading for the sudent council room.

Once Mariele was out of sight, Cascata opened her locker and looked inside. "Knowing my dad, he would probably want me to go to this field trip. Who knows, maybe by that time I'll have some new friends to help me mess with the exhibits." _'But still, this school isn't like the ones I've been to before. I figured that out and I haven't been to my first class yet. I can't help but wonder what else will happen here.'_ As she was thinking about old this, a small grin started creeping up into her face. "This is going to fun." She said with a chuckle. "Well, with that thought aside, I need to get my mind back on track." The beel for first hour then rang throughout the school. All the students closed their lockers and were headed for their classes. "Guess it's time for me to go to the most painful part of school life... the classes themselves." Cascata puts all her textbooks in her, currently empty, locker and takes a look at the schedule she was given. She takes out the book she needs for her first hour, closed her locker, and headed for class.

However, just as she walked the door to the classroom, did another surprise came at her head on. An explosion of purple dust and what seemed like glitter blow right into her face. "Again, Magicia?" The teacher of the class yelled at a girl. "How many times do I have to tell you this? This is chemistry, not potion making!"

"I'm sorry, sir." The girl, Magicia, apologized.

"Well, if you're truly sorry. Then why does this keep happening?" _'This isn't the first time?!'_ Cascata thought. The the teacher noticed Cascata standing at the open doorway. "Are you the new student?" He asked her.

"Yeah..." Cascata answered the teacher, then coughed out some of the purple cloud from before.

"Come inside them. Don't be shy." He said, welcoming.

"I'm not shy." She said with confidence as she walked into the classroom.

"Class!" The teacher said to get everyone's attention, if he didn't already had it. "We have a new student joining our class." He then turned to Cascata. "Introduce yourself to the class."

"What's up, everyone?" Cascata said to the class. "I'm Cascata Fantana, and I know I'm gonna love this school based off what I walked into a few seconds ago." She said with a grin, then everyone in the room burst into laugher.

"Okay class, now it the time to ask some questions. Raise your hand of you have any and wait for her to pick you." Many of the students raised their hands.

"You, girl who caused the purple explosion." Cascata said as she pointed at Magicia. The kids laughed at what she called her.

"It's Magicia." She corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever. Your question?"

"Oh, right! So... Does your name have a special meaning?"

"What's a weird question, but I guess it does. My mom told me that my first name means waterfall. And my dad told me that my last name comes from the Italian word for fountain."

"So your name means 'Waterfall Fountain'?"

"Yep, I guess so."

"That's so pretty!"

"Thanks..." Then Cascata pointed at another student. "You next."

"Where are you from?" The next student asked.

"I'm from Venice."

"Wait, you mean like Italy?!"

"Of course, I did just say that my last name is Italian." Before Cascata could pick another person, everyone in the just went loose. Asking all their questions at once.

"Whoa, everyone calm down!" The teacher yelled. Once everyone was silent, the teacher spoke again. "I think that is enough questions for now. Cascata, go sit next to Magicia."

"Alright, fine." Once Cascata had taken her sit next to Magicia, the teacher began the day's lesson.

"Okay class, today we will be discussing cen-" The teacher stopped at what he was saying when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door, there was a young man standing in the hall that appeared to be in his early twenties. He has red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a thunder sky grey and black smoke grey striped shirt, a red jacket with maroon sleeves and hoodie, black smoke grey sneakers, and silk white pants. "Oh, Mr. Yami. What brings you here?"

"Hey!" Cascata whispers in Magicia's ear. "What is that college guy doing in a middle school?"

"He's a teacher!" Magicia half whispered, half yelled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, and he is someone you don't want to mess with."

"How so?"

"You'll see in a little but." They both turn there attention back to Neku as he came inside the classroom.

"I'm here because I felt a magicial disturbance." Neku said to the teacher. "Can you please tell me what happened here."

"Uh oh." Magicia whispered to herself.

"What?" Cascata asked.

"I'm in big trouble."

"Sure." The teacher said to Neku. "I was just explaining how wer would be doing today's lab. But then Magicia decided to mess with the supplies along with her magic. One thing led to another, and then a huge explosion came in."

"It was awesome." Cascata commented, and everyone laughed.

"But unfornately, Cascata, that type of thing doesn't happen often at this school."

"Aw!" She said in a sarcastic disappointing way, and everyone joined in just to be funny.

"My guess is she's a new student." Neku asked the teacher.

"Yes, and I'm starting to think that she's the smart aleck type."

"I see... Well, she certainly reminds me of someone else I use to know." He said as he stared at Cascata. She raised on eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, clearly confused by his look. "Anyway, Magicia!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Yami?" Magicia jumps and stuttered as she spoke.

"You know the rules about using magic during school hours."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yami."

"No, that's not good enough." Saying that made Magicia as stiff as a board. _'Wow'_ Cascata thought. _'It's either Magicia has no spine. Or this Mr. Yami is very scary.'_ "Hand over your wand." Magicia summons her wand and gives it to Neku. "You'll get it back after school. But if this happens again, I'll just send it to your parents." Then Neku grabbed her hand and had up from her sit. "Now come with me. I'm taking you to Ms. Saga's office."

"Oh no..."

"Oh, yes." As Neku and Magicia were leaving, Neku turned his head to the teacher. "I'm sorry about all this Mr. Dicesare. Ms. Saga and I will handle this student."

"Very well then, carry on." Mr. Dicesare said to Neku. "Alright, class! Let this be a reminder to all you magic users about what happens when you don't follow the rules. So please remember that." Mr. Dicesare continued with the lesson; and before any of the students knew it the last bell rang, ending the school day.

As Cascata stopped out of the school doors, she saw many students flying away on broom sticks. And it wasn't just brooms that she saw students riding. She saw many creatures that she only heard of during her childhood. "Holy icy flames." She said in disbelief.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Mariele.

"Hey Mariele. So... Do you have any idea on where they're going?"

"Yeah, they're all going to the magic building."

"Magic building?"

"That's what we normal students call where the magic students have they're magic lessons. But to be honest, I have no idea where it is so don't asked me that."

"What do you mean by 'normal'?"

"Just what it sounds."

"Really? Because it sounds like you're calling them freaks for them, having magic." _'Why do I feel offended while listening to this? It's not like I'm one of them.'_

"It's not that I think they're freaks, it's just-" She stops talking and lets out a sigh. "You wouldn't understand."

"What makes you think I wouldn't understand?"

"You know what, I need to do stuff for the student council. And you should just go home."

Cascata gives her a glare. "Alright, fine." Then she storms off and walks home. _'So much for having a great first day of school.'_


End file.
